


Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

by NightOfTheLand



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, Soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: (S)he tells me, "Worship in the bedroom," only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you....Joe and Nicky share a moment alone.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for joining me for this fic! This is my first foray in this fandom but these boys have stolen my heart. Please enjoy this little bit of smut and let me know what you think! I have more fics planned for these boys! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Nick couldn’t breathe, his mouth open in a mostly silent O as little  _ ah, ah, ah _ ’s were punched from his body with each forward motion. Behind him, Joe wasn’t fairing any better, his hands spasming on Nicky’s hips where he was gripping hard enough to bruise, his head tossed back as his hips snapped forward, matching sounds leaving his parted lips. No words needed to be exchanged between them, the slick drag of Joe’s cock inside his body, making Nicky unable to form words even if words were needed. 

Fingers spasmed on his hip just before Joe rocked forward, pressing his lips to the back of Nicky’s neck, the angle of his thrusts changed, his cock hitting his prostate dead on now. He let out a choked little moan as Joe nibbled at the back of his neck, thrusts stilling making Nicky clench around Joe. 

“My love,” Joe murmured against his skin, words muffled as he pressed gentle kisses all along the backs of Nicky’s shoulders. 

Nicky let his head collapse on to the mattress, a happy little sigh leaving him as Joe licked at his sweat-soaked skin. He let his eyes flutter closed as Joe rocked forward again, cock brushing his prostate again, and he felt his face go lax again, another little  _ ah  _ leaving his slack lips. 

“Nicolo,” Joe sighed, and Nicky lifted his head, turning his face to the side, letting Joe press a soft kiss to his cheek before capturing his lips in a soft kiss, rocking his hips back into Nicky. 

“Oh!” Nicky gasped into the kiss and clenched around Joe again, making the other man moan in response. 

Nicky rocked his hips against the mattress as Joe rocked into him, his cock weeping steadily with each thrust, the please pain of the scratch of the blankets making his nerve endings light up with pleasure. He could feel Joe’s cock pulsing inside him, making him gasp out his pleasure as Joe broke the kiss, pressing his face against Nicky’s cheek, his breath hot against Nicky’s overheated skin, whispering platitudes into his skin, hips still moving against him, cock hot and heavy and hard inside him. 

“Please,” Nicky moaned, moan turning into as gasp, and Joe’s hands found his pecks, pressing hard against his skin, pulling him upright, kneeling on the bed, Joe still behind him the angle of his cock inside him making him gasp out broken curses in every language he knew. 

Clever fingers wrapped out his cock, lips pressed to the side of his face, taking his earlobe between teasing teeth, making Nicky let out another litany of swears. Joe knew how to play his body like a familiar instrument, wringing sweet music from Nicky’s parted lips. He panted as he rocked himself down on Joe’s cock, meeting him thrust for thrust, heat boiling in his belly as Joe worked his cock, fingers clever as he rolled his foreskin over the weeping head, smearing precome over his cocking, making the way slick and smooth. 

The heat was building, coming to a precipice, his body trembling around Joe, who was panting into the space between neck and shoulder, nose pressing against hot skin, hot breath cooling sweat-soaked skin. He clenched around Joe so hard he was sure it was almost painful as his cock twitched in Joe’s hand and his back arched, and his head tossed back, and he painted Joe’s hand and his own chest with his come, screaming his orgasm to the ceiling. 

Teeth sank into his skin, pain flaring behind his clenched closed eyes as Joe’s thrust faltered, and he was filled with the warmth of Joe’s come as his love spilled inside him. With a sighing gasp, Nicky let himself flop face down on the mattress, ignoring the sticky mess on his chest, as he sighed at the loss of the feeling of Joe inside him as the other man pulled out and then flopped down next to him, hands stroking his sweat-soaked back, as Nicky sighed happily. 

After a long moment of shared heavy breathing that was softly and sleepily evening out into familiar soft shared breaths. Nicky lazily turned his head to one side, half his face smushed into the blankets below him. Joe matched him on the other side, one warm brown eyes gazing at him sleepily, seeing only half a smile on Joe’s face. 

“Hi,” Nicky said, almost nonsensically, word half slurred with warm pleasure. 

“Hi,” Joe whispered back at him, the word also half slurred. 

They lay there for a moment, grinning stupidly at each other, two halves of the same coin. “I love you,” Nicky said softly, feeling something warm settle in his stomach. 

Joe gave him a lazy smile, “I love you more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
